So Much For My Happy Ending
by Fille Ecrivaine
Summary: It's been four years since Haley James last saw her very-much-alive husband, Nathan Scott. But what happens when a media event brings them back together? Will they work things out, or will Haley take her revenge on him?
1. Prologue

**Four Years Before:**

"What the hell are you doing? Nathan?" Haley James Scott watched as her then husband, Nathan Scott packed every item he owned in their apartment. She had no idea what he was doing, seeming as they weren't leaving for college for another two and a half months. Nathan Scott was never one to do things or plan things ahead of time, never. "Nathan, would you please answer me?"

Haley had to admit, he seemed kind of angry. They hadn't fought lately, which is why Haley thought that things were even more peculiar. Usually when they had big blowouts Nathan or Haley would stay at Haley's best friend and Nathan's brother Lucas' house, but only for one night and they never brought _all _of their things. She continued to watch him pack in silence; he got frustrated every once in awhile when things wouldn't fit properly or when he dropped something. "Can you like, give me some space please Haley? I'm feeling a little claustrophobic at the moment."

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley snapped; quite frankly she was pissed off at Nathan. "All I'm trying to do, is get one fucking answer out of you and you're standing here _packing _your stuff! What am I supposed to do, go shopping with Brooke right now? Honest to God Nathan."

Nathan sighed and stopped packing for a minute, knowing he had a lot to explain. "I'm leaving for Duke, Haley. I took the scholarship. I know we talked about it, and I know I decided not to take it even though you very kindly, and graciously offered to come with me, but I know it's not your dream. And it's not my dream, to drag you along with me somewhere where you'll be unhappy. Which I know you wouldn't show, but you'd grow depressed over the years Haley trust me."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Nathan. Are you leaving me?"

"You go to Stanford Haley, and I'll go to Duke. We'll both get our dreams. It works both ways, alright? My dad said-"

"Your _dad?_" Haley scoffed. "You're listening to _Dan Scott _now?"

"He may be an asshole, but he's a smart son of a bitch."

Haley burst out laughing; she felt like checking the drawers for drugs at that moment.

"Look Hales," Nathan said walking towards her. "I know we agreed to go to the same colleges, but this will work out. I'll be a Blue Devil, and you'll be a... uh, Stanford graduate. We'll both get our dreams, and we'll see how it goes from there."

At first Haley was just in hysterics; she laughed a little bit, then cried a little bit, then laughed some more, then cried some more. But then it truly hit her; her husband, Nathan Scott, the love of her life and the person and the thing that meant the most to her, was leaving her. Finally she understood Peyton Sawyer a hell of a lot more, people always leave. She felt herself collapsing underneath herself, breaking down into a dozen sobs. Nathan watched as his helpless wife broke down for the first time in front of him. Sure, he'd seen her upset and he'd seen her cry, but he'd never seen anything as gut-wrenching as this.

He wanted to take her in his arms, and whisper into her ear that everything would be okay. But to be honest, he didn't know whether they would be or not. He chose the easy way out for supposedly the both of him; he grabbed his stuff, and left.

**XXX**

**Two Days Later: **

The weather outside, pouring rain, thunder and lightening. Haley sat inside the apartment she once shared with her husband, curled up into a ball on the couch clutching her hot chocolate. She hadn't been out of the apartment once since he left, and she hadn't made contact with anyone of her friends. She was too afraid of the memories, and she knew that they'd want to talk to her about it, which was the last thing she wanted.

Haley knew she'd have to leave the apartment sooner or later, since she was so worried about the memories coming back to life, which they already were. The good and the bad were running through her mind like dozen joggers. She thought about their first and second weddings; the first was at their "spot", at the beach in a flower-covered field. It was beautiful, but that memory was foggy since their spot was no longer as beautiful as it once was, it was now covered with a mansion.

Their most recent wedding was amazing, they were surrounded by friends and family; except for her parents and siblings. When Haley tracked her parents down and invited them, they said, "We've already seen it once, do we really need to see it again?" Haley was so thrilled about their support and enthusiasm.

She stopped herself, realizing that reliving the memories was only going to hurt herself more. Haley got off the couch, poured the hot chocolate down the sink, rinsed the cup, and replaced the hot chocolate with Nathan's vodka, which was rarely opened. She mixed it with Coke, which wasn't as appealing as Nathan made it out to be, but she didn't care. She needed something to make her feel better, and alcohol seemed to be the perfect choice.

Two minutes later, she made the call she knew she'd regret.

_"Hello?" He answered groggily._

She sniffled, and sighed. "N-Nathan what d-did I do wrong? I-I thought I was a gooood wife, you know?" She slurred her words a little bit, she almost sounded like a little girl. "I woulda given you the wooooooooorld, but you didn't let me. I would of sold everything, j-just to make your dreams come true. I love you! N-no, I hate you, screw you, you're mean!" She hung up, instantly regretting making the phone call.

**Five Days Later:**

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and even Rachel had all stopped by to check on Haley. They were all pissed off at Nathan, beyond pissed off. Nathan tried calling each and every one of them, even Rachel, and they all refused to talk to him. Lucas was the only one who did, but he ranted off about how much of a jackass he was. Haley felt bad; she didn't want everyone hating on Nathan for something that went down between the two of them, but at the same time she felt happy, like she had "won". But she knew that wasn't right, that she hadn't won anything, she had lost the best thing ever.

Haley had made her way out of the apartment. Well, once. She drove by the rivercourt, hoping to see him playing. But she knew he wouldn't be, and she really didn't know why she bothered considering she was trying to get rid of all the memories, not to mention she was just hurting herself even more by getting her hopes up. Haley believed that she was starting to turn crazy, that maybe without Nathan she needed to be living in a mental hospital, not their apartment. "I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy." Haley would continue to repeat to herself.

Once again, Haley was huddled up inside watching the rain pouring down. She had always loved the rain, as did Nathan. It was sort of their thing; they planned on even going to London, England for their honeymoon; even though numerous times people reminded them it rained there a lot. Those plans were interrupted by a car accident, but it all worked out anyway since it would have cost a lot of money.

Haley continued staring out the window, not exactly knowing what she was waiting for. Actually, she did, but she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her phone; she picked up the phone, even though it was an unrecognizable number. "Hello?"

"Hales, it's me."

Haley paused, unable to respond. It was _him, _he was calling her. She felt angry, confused, hurt, amongst other things. She knew that it was really only fair since she called him five days before, drunk out of her mind, but she still felt it wasn't right since he knew she was drunk at that time and he obviously wasn't. "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to call and check up, and see how you're doing," he said. "Is that a crime?"

"How do you _think _I'm doing, Nathan? My husband left me."

On the other end, Nathan quietly sighed. He knew he'd hurt her, and there were no words to describe how much he regretted his decision. He thought what he was doing was the right thing, that they would both be getting their dreams, but he'd obviously screwed up big time. "I'm sorry Haley. I really didn't want to hurt you, but-"

"Leave me alone Nathan, you did this." Haley ended the call. For the seventh day in a row, she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: So this is my first story... ever on Fanfiction. Please, leave me some reviews... they're much appreciated. Can I just admit, I'm only twelve, turning thirteen... technically I'm not supposed to be on here, I realize that, but I have a passion for writing and it kind of sucks that there's an age limitation for this... but obviously I don't care! I hope you don't hate me now because I'm a "youngter", please, leave my age aside and just read the stories! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... holy crap! On my profile I mentioned that I'd only update if I had at least four people interested and if four people reviewed, and now I've received DOUBLE THAT for the first chapter! Thank you guys, so so much, I really appreciate the kind reviews. I've been trying my best to reply to them, but I have to check my outbox now to see who I have replied to and who I haven't... I have horrible short term memory, but weirdly amazing long term memory! Anyway, schools out on Tuesday so like I've told you guys individually I'll have more spare time to write, well for a few days until I leave for Christina Lake on the fourth (no internet!) but when I come home, I'll get right back to writing. Lately I've been doing something I never usually do when I don't have internet access; I write out my stories and ideas on paper. I hate writing on paper, it's weird, I'm a fast typer and I prefer writing things up on the computer. But I'm not a Facebook addict or anything, although it's enjoyable... okay I'm totally rambling, I'm sorry! Once again, thank you guys so much and I'll try to update at least once a week, even if it's short! Somethings better than nothing, right? That's something my mom has ALWAYS made sure that I understand! And I definitely do... damn I'm rambling again! THANK YOU! **

**PS: It would be so cool if everyone who reviewed the previous chapter reviewed this one, too. ;)  
**

**Current Day:**

Haley James placed her right foot on the stage; the stadium was filled with shouting, chanting, wild sounds that Haley never imagined she'd be hearing. She was most definitely wrong four years before when she thought that her dreams would never become true; she had everything she had ever wanted, needed, and dreamed about. She was on top of the world, she was Haley friggin' James, music sensation. She had two platinum records and ten top ten singles, that's definitely an accomplishment. When her husband had left her to pursue his dreams four years before, she never thought she'd get hers too, but she was wrong, most definitely wrong. It had been hard; she went to Stanford for a year, where she was actually discovered. She was singing to herself by a tree, when coincidentally there was a record producer strolling around the Stanford campus with his daughter, scoping out the school. He instantly fell in love with Haley's voice and knew he had to sign her, so he approached her, confronted her about his thoughts, and man was she ever eager. At first she was hesitant and reluctant to accept, but she realized that it was a once in a lifetime offer that she had to accept, and she knew _he who shall not be named _would want her to accept, too.

She recorded her first single two weeks later on a rainy weekend; she was meant to be cramming for tests and finishing up homework, but instead she chose the recording studio. Her first single was a smash hit, instantly attracting fans. They requested more and more, damn were they demanding. Eventually Haley dropped out of Stanford when she was signed onto the label, which she sometimes regretted but realized it was for the best. If she'd stayed in school she would have most likely failed anyway, and did poorly and received bad marks. It was already happening and she couldn't stand to continue it; she had always been the best of the best, she graduated as a valedictorian. She was up against some _very _smart people, including her best friend and brother-in-law, but she won.

It had been a hard transition, going from Haley James the "no one" to Haley James, the music sensation and the all-American hotty. Whenever she walked the streets, the shops, or even her neighborhood, she was approached by eager fans. Sometimes when she walked with her good friend, Leesha, who thankfully lived in Los Angeles (and whom she shared a house with,) fans would even get _her _autograph, since she was a friend of Haley James' and all. Leesha instantly became a public figure for being Haley James' friend, which they both found hilarious. Haley had always found it insane how the media worked, how a friend of a celebrities was now your friend, and how their lives soon became yours.

Haley sat in the plush, black couch in her recording studio. She was taking a break, as she had been recording non-stop for eight hours straight, going into her ninth hour. It was one o'clock AM, but they weren't stopping. One thing about recording was that it could be very intense, more intense then people would expect. You usually have to re-record a few times if you mess up, or if you have to cough or sneeze. At first it's funny and a fun experience, but eventually it grows tiring. Haley's producer, Jared, was eying her carefully. Lately she had been under the weather, dealing with a stupid flu that was making it's way across Los Angeles. He needed to make sure she was going to be 100% for a public event that was coming up soon, so him and her publicist (and old friend,) Rachel Gatina were making sure she was staying healthy and that she was okay. It wasn't only that they were worried she wouldn't be well for the festival, they just didn't want her feeling bad in general since she was a big pain in the ass when she was sick.

"Hales, how ya doing?" Jared asked as he stepped into the room, sitting beside her on the black couch. He studied her carefully; she seemed tired, but not unhealthy. It was rare that Haley was sick, thank God, but the virus was spreading and they needed to make sure she'd be okay. She was also doing her best to stay healthy, since the event that was coming up meant a lot to her, and not to mention the label. If she didn't perform or even attend, then the label would be losing a lot of endorsement money, which was the last thing they needed. Even Haley would be losing money, which wasn't a big deal since she already had a lot but still, who enjoys losing money? "Hales?"

"Oh!" She snapped out of her daze, realizing Jared was trying to check up on her. "I'm feeling fine, Jar. I'm just tired that's all. It's late, I just wanna go home and sleep." Jared was about to say something, but she cut him off. "But I know, I know, I've got to finish this... or else!"

"Actually," Jared said. "I was going to say that you should go home and rest, we can pick it back up tomorrow, maybe around noon? I'll let Rachel know since I know she had plans for you, but this is much more important." Jared winked at her; Haley couldn't tell whether he was trying to flirt, or whether he was trying to be business-man like. "So that's alright?"

"Yeah, but I know Rach will be pissed about dropping our plans, but work comes first, she understands that."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow around noon. Sweet dreams, James." Jared waved as she left the studio. Haley was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't assume things as she learned it the hard way, but Jared was giving her a vibe like he was trying to hit on her, which she didn't want to get cocky, but it was possible. Haley wished that Peyton Sawyer could produce her, but she had Mia Catalano. Mia was one of the top artists at the moment, and Haley looked up to her even though she was a few years younger. Mia was extremely talented, and successful of course.

Haley got into her car and drove home, yawning to herself whenever she stopped the car at a red light. There were moments that she just wanted to fall asleep at the wheel, but she literally slapped herself to stay away. Who knows what would happen if she fell asleep; she'd most likely never open her eyes again, which is something Haley had always been deathly afraid of; death itself.

It was a weird, but common fear. She wanted to believe in the afterlife and heaven, and she tried, man did she try, but there was something always saying "What if there's not? What's gonna happen, Haley?" and it scared the crap out of her. One time, she actually started hyperventilating at the thought of death, that's how much it scared her. Her fear of death was like people's fears of spiders, when they have the assumption that the spiders going to kill them and they start freaking out, exaggeratedly freaking out.

As soon as she pulled into her driveway, she sighed of relief. As soon as the engine was turned off, she ran as fast as she could into her house and ran straight up to her bedroom. She peeled off her clothes, and without even bothering to put on pajamas she climbed into bed.

**XXX**

"What do you mean, you've got to cancel our plans?" An angry Rachel Gatina replied bitterly to her best friend and client, Haley James over the phone. Haley had delivered the news that she had to cancel due to a recording session, which Rachel wasn't happy about at all. Rachel knew and respected that the music business was a tough business, and that you had to spend a lot of time in the studio, Rachel was Haley's publicist after all, but Rachel needed some time with her best friend. Rachel hadn't spent more than an hour of "hang out" time with Haley in probably over a month, which upset them both.

"Since I was tired and I left last night, Jared's scheduling me for today. Maybe we could do something afterward?" Haley suggested, knowing Rachel wouldn't settle for afterward, she'd settle for their original plans. "Rachel?"

"I'm going to kill Jared, bye Hales!" Rachel ended the call, and immediately made her way to the record label. Sure, she was taking the situation into drastic measures, but for Gods sake why couldn't Haley have one hour to spend with her best friend? Rachel basically had full control over her anyway, she was her publicist. Alright so maybe she didn't have full control over her, maybe her manage Brooke Davis did, but still!

Brooke Davis, who was also a long time friend of Rachel and Haley's, was Haley's manager. She managed everything, and basically controlled everything in Haley's life. Pretty much, Brooke and Rachel owned the girl. Now the three girls, actually four including Peyton, were inseparable which everyone found weird considering Haley hated Rachel during their high school years. Haley stereotyped Rachel brutally, but the truth was Rachel was a nice person and she was trying to find herself. She didn't have parents to set her straight, they ignored her, they were away half the year. When Haley finally got to know Rachel, she realized she was a good and caring person who actually cared about her friends. She saw that a little bit in her when she took Brooke in when Brooke's parents moved away to California, but Haley didn't want to believe it at first. Rachel was still a party girl, but no longer held the title "slut". Rachel became more of a conservative person, and put her past behind her. She stopped partying as much as she did in high school and set herself a limit for when she went out. She stayed away from the drugs, and the boys, unless she wanted to maintain a relationship.

Brooke followed Rachel's routine, as Brooke Davis was also known as the "school slut" long before Rachel entered Tree Hill. But Haley had always known that Brooke Davis had a big heart, even though she also had a big mouth.

Haley had never been one to party, and never one to fool around, but you could say she developed more of a love to flirt and have fun on the town after the breakup with Nathan. She started hitting Tric more often, and found herself becoming more "outgoing". Not nearly enough to be considered a slut, but she definitely turned into a flirt that's for sure. She wasn't an alcoholic, but she enjoyed a cocktail or two when she went out; and maybe a few shots. But she definitely never lived up to the _old_ Rachel Gatina reputation.

Haley sighed, knowing Jared would be pissed off at Rachel and Rachel would be pissed off at Haley and Jared, for their plans being ruined. Haley knew she'd be receiving and earful from Jared, as she told him Rachel wouldn't mind. How was she supposed to know she'd react the way she did?

She did wish that she could hang out with Rachel instead, but the truth was she really _did_ need to get into the studio and finish recording the tracks. She also needed to be prepared for the media event coming up, where lots of celebrities would be teaming up to spread the awareness of the on the gulf of Mexico. There were hundreds of public figures, singers, athletes, actors and actresses showing up and it was definitely something she couldn't miss; not to mention she was performing.

Fifteen minutes after her call with Rachel had ended, she received a phone call from Jared. "Hello?"

_"Haley, what the hell!"_ Jared spat into the phone; Haley sighed. She knew he would be pissed, even though he really shouldn't of been.

"Sorry, it's Rachel. I didn't know she'd react like this... I think she's pissed because we haven't hung out in so long, you know? I'm always busy recording or doing events or interviews, she misses Raley time."

_"Oh, boo hoo, cry me a river or something. I don't care what Rach-hoe Gatina has to say, you're getting your ass into the studio today as planned, alright? We made a deal Haley James. You're sticking to it. Or else you won't have to bother showing up at the event anyway." _

_Spazz much? _Haley thought quietly to herself. "Alright Jared, I never said I wasn't coming! I'll see you soon. And by the way, she's not a hoe, so shut the hell up."

They ended the call, and just from the concise conversation Haley had with Jared, she already could tell that it was going to be a very long day... and there was going to be a very pissed off Rachel Gatina. _  
_


End file.
